Another Auslly Story
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: Ally is having a great life with Team Austin and Ally. What happens when her Best Friend Since Birth And Forever More, comes to town to catch up with Ally. Throw her friends brothers who might be falling for Ally, while Ally is falling for both Austin And Her friend. It all becomes a mess when Ally's friend pretends to go out with Ally's other friend, will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

_** A/N This is another story i hope you guys like it better than the rest because for me i feel like this is the best one so far. This story is about Team Austin and Ally meeting Team Ally and the Lynch or as Austin says "Ally's BFSBAFM(Best Friend Since Birth And Forever More) and their Family" When one day Ally's BFSBAFM came back to Miami and tries to tell Ally's feelings by using another childhood friend of his and Ally's. What he doesn't know is that he may be Falling for her. Meanwhile Ally is trying to solve her feelings for two certain blonde friends of her. Austin will try anything to win over Ally , but will that be enough to win her heart? Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally but i do own Brad Jenkins, David Fredrickson, Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. **_

_** Prologue**_

_**18 Years ago in Miami, Florida in hospital **_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dawson it's a girl" the nurse gave the new born to her mother. Everyone in the room was happy but the both parent's were worried

because their friends were also having a child. The nurse and doctor had seemed to catch their worriedness so they asked. When the Dawson told the doctor and

nurse they asked if they could now their friends' status. Their friends had their child at the same time the Dawson's had their child. They were all thrilled they

celebrated this day and they presented their Child. When the children met they both reached each others hand and hold it from that day forward they become known

as Best Friends since Birth and Forever More.

_**12 Years Ago in Miami, Florida at Robert's Elementary**_

In a certain school were 3 regular students with big dreams. It was just a regular day for 6 year old Dezmond "Dez" Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, and Austin Monica

Moon. Kiera and Cassidy knew that they'd one day find their prince charming and they thought that was Austin. Austin was a little heart breaker but he was poor and

everyone else had a decent life or was rich that is why the girls don't like to be around him but couldn't deny he was a cute kid. Now Austin also knew about the

princes and princesses but he actually didn't care or he really hadn't really thought about it he just knew he'd find her one day.

Well the day went according to schedule except the teacher stopped reading time and said "Students today we will have a new student joining us. And here she is"

at first the students really didn't care they were going to let her see which group she was "destined" to be in. Now Austin he wanted to know who this new girl was

but he didn't want to get his hope up believing that the new girl would choose the odd kids. The teacher looked worried when the new student didn't come in. She

just smiled at her students and went to see why the new girl implied to not enter the classroom. Seconds later the teacher came in with a little girl she looked like a 4

year old and she was looking at the ground then she lifted her face and stared at the door for a while then she smiled. When she did she seemed to nod at the door

or most likely at the person at the other side of the door anyways she then looked at the rest of the students then she smiled at them. That smile was a one million

dollar price and every girl envied her while every boy wanted to be her prince charming.

Now Austin was more of oh yeah prince, princesses blah, blah, blah, who cares but when he saw the new girl he wanted to be her one and only prince

charming. The new girl was marveled at all the attention she got so she looked at the person outside the classroom and gave them thumbs up. The person outside

her new classroom was none other than her parents and her Best Friends since Birth and Forever More. Satisfied with her thumbs up to them she looked at the class

ready for the teacher to introduce her. The teacher so proud at this young girl stared at her for her approval to introduce her and with the little girl's nod the teacher

started. "All right students, without a further a due I introduce you to Allyson Dawson". The little girl was not just nervous to be in front of a huge class but she was

afraid to be surrounded by complete strangers but she knew they wouldn't be strangers once she gets to know them. The teacher then said "Okay now I'm letting

Allyson sit…" she looked around the classroom and all the students tried to make space so Allyson could sit there. The teacher looked unsatisfied but continued

speaking "Wherever she feels more comfortable sitting" this made the students a little flustered but they knew what to do to impress young Allyson.

When the teacher said that Allyson was happy she felt like Tinker Bell so Little Allyson looked around. There were the cool kids, Brad Jenkins was the leader, and his

minions were David Fredrickson, Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. Allyson looked at them and they complimented her looks only, she then moved on to

the smart kids they really didn't have a leader so they wanted Allyson to be the leader. The smart kids asked her so many questions she liked that but a again she

moved on. She went to the rich kids they asked her who her father was and she said "Lester Dawson. He owns Sonic Boom" "Really, my dad is Jimmy Starr he's…"

"The Owner of Starr records" said Ally with awe. Kiera was surprised but masked it with pride. "Oh yeah he's not that famous but he does represent people" Ally

really wanted to be in this group and the group noticed but she had 4 more tables to go so she walked past them headed to the table with the least number of

students three; the rest had 6 or 8 students.

She liked how they were minding their own business and not pressuring her to pick them. The three students were a red-headed boy, Dez, a Latina girl with

curly hair, Trish, and the one that caught little Allyson's attention, he was a blonde haired boy with hair that shined but wasn't bright, his name was Austin. These

three students weren't really paying attention except Austin he knew Allyson was coming but pretended not to know. Allyson said "Um hey um can I sit with you

guys?" The three students were surprised she chose them. Dez and Austin were still digesting what just happened while Trish said "Yeah sure oh and by the way I'm

Patricia De La Rosa but If you want to get a broken arm you call me Patricia otherwise call me Trish, the redheaded is Dezmond Fisher but you can call him Dez, and

the blonde one is Austin Moon no nickname just Austin." "Oh I'm Allyson Dawson but I would like you to call me Ally, Please" "Oh you're really nice I like that" Dez

had kind of noticed that the most beautiful girl had just sat at his table, His! But let's just say that Austin uh hadn't still processed it through so when she sat between

him and Dez he finally noticed.

Ally really enjoyed talking to Trish and Dez but she really wanted to know more about Austin so she started a conversation with him. "So Austin what do you want to

become when you grow up?" When Ally asked Austin that question he immediately knew not to tell her so he said "Um I really don't know?" Austin knew that his

table's bully over heard and knew they were going to be bullied this afternoon and Ally would go with them. "Oh well I want to be…" before Ally could finish the

teacher said "Recces Time!" This was the time Austin's group got bullied but Ally was there so they didn't approach them but then Ally had disappeared and that's

when they pounced at them.  
"So Austy do you feel Special because Ally chose you and not us?" said Cassidy then mouthed Sorry "Um I really didn't care" "Sure you didn't Austin you

just tried to look quiet for the new girl" said Brad Jenkins his main bully. Brad seemed angry when Dez came to Austin's rescue and said "Don't you think You're a

little bit of a coward for not saying this things in front of Ally" that did enough for Brad to throw a punch but Trish stopped it by kicking him in his ankle. Brad was

now furious he was a bout to throw another punch but that's when Ally came in she came in front of Trish and Brad threw the punch before he could stop but then

someone came in front of Ally and caught Brad's fist. It was a Boy because when he spoke he said "You shouldn't hurt girls or didn't you know oh and bullying is for

Losers" this boy seemed older than the students. He then faced Ally and she was so happy to see the little boy.

Ally hugged him and whispered something "All right Ally I won't tell him but I have to tell him later, just stay out of trouble, okay?" "Ok Sorry" "its okay Als It wasn't

your fault it was that kids fault he probably doesn't have a lot of friends" Ally giggled. Austin stared at the older boy that had saved Ally. Austin could have been the

one to save her he would've been the one who made her giggle and Austin felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hey Ally let's go play I have to show you

something" said Little Austin unexpectedly. "Ohm O…" "Who are you?" asked the brown-haired boy that saved Ally "Oh I'm Just Ally's Best Friend till eternity" "Uh

really well I'm also her best friend oh and my brother is her best friend since birth so I suggest you don't hurt Ally" "I won't as long as you leave" "Watch it" and with

that the brown-haired boy left. "So Ally what's your dream?" "To become a pop star" "REALLY" "Yep" "Me too" Trish butt in and said "I'll be the manager" and Dez

said "And I can be the director" and the day flew by and these children became Best friends for eternity. Little Ally knew right away that she made the right choice

because this was the start of a beautiful friendship. It might even have a little bit a drama when they discover who Ally's BFSBAFM or her Best Friend since Birth and

Forever More.

_**9 years ago at Austin's Backyard**_

"Ally I can help you overcome your stage fright" "Tell me when you accomplish doing that but I really have to go know Bye Austin" "Do you have to go?" "Yeah it's an

emergency" "Fine, but now you have to make it up to me" "Fine, next time my mom will take me and you to best pancake place" "Pancake Palace! It barely opened

like 3 days ago my parent's haven't really had enough time" "That's why I'm going to take you to Pancake Palace" "Thanks Ally" "You're welcome" "Bye Ally" "Bye

Austin" 9 year Austin was positive he liked Ally as a friend but he doesn't know what this feeling he's getting every time he hangs out with Ally, he doesn't get it.

Little Austin was bored so he told his mom to call Dez. "Please Mom? Pretty, Pretty please I'll clean up the mess" "I don't know Darling…" Austin was now doing his

famous puppy eyes only one person could resist but he told her to not tell anyone and whenever no one was looking and he was doing his puppy eyes then she could

resist them then.  
"Fine sweet heart but if you were doing this to Ally I know she wouldn't comply with your begging." "Yay Dez is coming and mom after Dez leaves can I talk

to you about something" "Sure Darling" "Mom, tell Dez I'm in the backyard" "All right sweet heart." Austin went outside when he heard whispers on the other side of

his back yard fence. Being the curious kid he's always been, he found a peep hole. He saw a boy with blonde hair, a girl with brown hair, and Ally. Austin was mad

she said it was an emergency. Her mom gave her a cell phone just for emergency this was not an emergency. He ran back inside to get his hearing gear (The one

they used in episode 3 seasons 2) he then heard Ally talking to the brown haired girl, he couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way.

"You can't stop seeing us" said the blonde boy. "My parents won't let me see anyone and I can only see you guys for a little while" said the brunette girl, then

the blonde boy spoke. Austin couldn't see him very well but he could hear what he said "That's not fair but I also have to tell you guys something" "What?" said both

girls "My parents are moving. Meaning that my whole family is moving because of Riker wanting to pursue a career" "You can't leave us you just can't what am um I

mean are we going to do without you" said the brunette girl. "It won't be long but I can't promise that. I can promise that whenever you need me I'll be there" "But

we're scared that you won't be there" "You guys I swear I'm not going anywhere, well physically I am but mentally I won't I'll be there even if it is a thousand kilo

meters away. "Hey you guys lets go to our secret hiding spot" "Um I can't I have to go" said the brunette girl "But that's not fair you never come so you don't know

where our secret hiding spot is" said the blonde kid. "I can't sorry" "Bye Ally, Bye…"  
"Hey Austin" "Ahhhh" "What's wrong buddy?" "Nothing you just scared me." "Oh okay" "Hey Dez I just saw Ally with some girl and boy" "Really do we

know them?" "I don't know" "Ally is a very pretty girl you know?" "I Know." "She tends to have more friends" "Oh" "One day she might forget about us" "Uh?"

_** Chapter One**_

_**Present day January 2**__**nd**__**, 2014 Austin's P.O.V **_

I was heading to Sonic Boom and when I arrived I would usually see Ally writing in her songbook but this time she was in the computer. So I sneaked behind her and

started to see what she was doing. She was seeing a video the song was "Love Me". Wait doesn't Ally hate JB? Then the video started it wasn't JB, it was a band then

I read off the name and they were R5. "Who is R5?" "Oh just a band" but it wasn't just a band I mean Ally is staring at them like her life depended on it and she was

staring at one of the band members or like 3 of them. "Um Ally sorry to interrupt you but don't you hate JB?" "I do" "Then why are you listening to one of his songs?"

"I'm not well maybe but they really composed it better and the video is hilarious, oh and they totally out did themselves." "I don't think so" "Here listen" she gave me

the ear bud she wasn't using and being this close to her gave me butterflies again but I got used to them.  
I have to admit they are really good better than any modern band group. But I couldn't say that to Ally. "They are okay" "C'mon Austin they are

amazing" for some reason that made me jealous. "Is there talent amazing or do you like watching them?" I scoffed. "You know Austin if you dislike there music it's

okay just tell me but if you're disliking them it's not okay because you don't know them" said Ally frowning. "Ha but you do?" shut up Austin you're screwing it, this

time i did piss her off. "That's why I don't judge their personalities" and Ally just stared at me with a hard and cold glare. "I'm sorry Als I'm just sleepy" "Oh that's

okay Austin" said Ally, she wasn't the kind to hold back a grudge.  
"So Ally how are your songs coming" yeah after what 9 years of having stage fright Ally overcame her stage fright. "They are looking good and your songs

are looking good too" "You know I can try to write a song if you teach me" "I really think that's a good Idea we can start at…" "How about now" "I can't I have to

watch the store" "Really no one is here besides it's a new year people don't like going out when a new year has begun especially if it's the 2nd of January, Please"

"You know it's not going to work" "Oh c'mon Ally" "Nope" said Ally popping the p.  
"Pretty please, I'll give you a pickle basket" "Fine and you better bring that pickle basket" "When have I ever failed you" "well at the beginning of our partnership and

that one time when you wanted to impress Cassidy and you blamed me for messing your performance and when you read my songbook and when you…" "Okay, okay

I get it but I made it up for you, didn't I" "Yeah you have" "Shall we go to the practice room" "We shall but first let me put the closed sign" Ally went switch the sign

then I held out my arm so she would grab it, I was afraid she wouldn't grab it but she did. "Now we shall go up the practice room" I said. Ally giggled and up to the practice room we went.

_**Allyson's *Hey!* Sorry I mean Ally's P.O.V *thanks* **_

I can't believe R5 has gone big; I've been with them since the beginning it makes me so happy that they made it big I've always knew they would make it big. When

Austin saw the band I felt embarrassed because he caught me staring at them especially the guys, I mean they have grown to be um so handsome. Now I'm at the

practice room thinking about them. "Ally this is the 3rd time you've spaced out are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay, let's start this lesson, so what kind of music do you

want to sing, a friendship song, a heartbreak song, a love…" "A love song" said Austin immediately. "Uh okay" that's weird does he like someone, I hope not, what I

have a teeny tiny crush on him. Fine it's a huge crush but maybe he doesn't like me like that.

"Uh you know because you write them all the time even if it's not about anybody" "Ha-ha yeah it's about no one" sure most of them are about you and the other's

about my Best Friend since Birth and Forever More. I mean it's been about 2 years since me and Austin went out and we broke up the 3rd month not because we

didn't like each other but because of our careers. After Austin's tour and my 1st Album we kind of relaxed and I joined the glee club became the president, Austin, Trish, and Dez joined.  
Then Austin focused more on his basketball career, then I had a Country Tour and Team Austin and Ally came no one was left behind this time and then we had a

summer vacation, Jimmy Starr and Ronny Ramon gave us 4 months of relaxation then I performed in Time Square on New Year's eve and we once again met Jessie

and the kids this time Emma kind of admired me like she did with Austin she acknowledged Austin a couple of times but she likes girl power more so, yeah. Then

Luke he was um a kind of a bit disturbing let's just say he put a mistletoe so he could kiss me but it failed because Austin Immediately pushed him out of the way and

we were going to kiss but the elevator opened and Tony the guy from downstairs brought Mr. and Mrs. Ross to the room so it was awkward.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Ross interviewed us to do a movie and we did I was the main character, the heroine, and Austin was Also the main Character, I saved him from

trouble and they made the movie, there was a couple of kissing scenes but the director hired stunt doubles for us so instead of us kissing our stunt doubles kissed

each other. Then Dez told Mr. Ross about our rockumentary and showed him and he was impressed and made our rockumentary into a real movie, Dez won a

Grammy and so did we, Trish won Manager of the year and this year she's entering again. So our lives have been good so far. Ronny Ramon and Jimmy Starr told us

this year that our vacation was over, they want 10 songs in total 5 for me and 5 for Austin.  
I already wrote two which are Redial and Shine. I have 2 songs in the working and for Austin I haven't made any music for him because he said he'll have

some ideas or at least one song and I was so proud he wrote steal your heart especially because he wrote it for me. "So a love song so what is love?" asked Austin so

the first thing that came out was it's never ending as much as you wanted to end. "Love is never-ending, it's Timeless" "Good Love is timeless" "How about I write

the melody and harmony you come up with lyrics, did you bring your songbook?" "Never leave home without it" "All right let's do this".  
I started the music and I found the perfect rhythm. "Hey Ally, how is this?_** Every day day day I fall for you a little more mo oh ore and every**_

_** night night night I dream of you so beautiful oh oh -hey every time we laugh I see the sparks flying and every time you blush I feel those butterflies**_

_** and baby how we feel will always be in style forever and ever this love is never gonna fade we are timeless we are timeless**._ That's all I got" "I like it so

how about, **_my heart will never ever change_** and then you put the chorus which is **_we are timeless we are timeless our love will always feel this way_**." "I

like it Ally so what's the beat?" "This" and I showed him what I came up with. "The rhythm is amazing" "Pretty good am I right?" "Yeah you are so how about us …"

"Ally, Austin where are you?" "Seems like Trish and Dez came to find us" "Yep!" said Austin for some reason I didn't want them to come here and neither did Austin

so we didn't say anything but eventually they found us. "Oh here you guys are" said Dez "Yeah we were just working on a new song for Austin" "Okay hey you guys

do you want to go eat at Mini's?" "Sure" Austin said. "Um I don't know you guys?" "C'mon Ally please" said the three. "Fine let's go" "Yay"

_**This is the end of the prologue and chapter one of Another Auslly Story. **__**I do not own Austin and Ally but i do own Brad Jenkins, David Fredrickson, **_

_****__**Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. Please leave reviews so i can keep on with the story and criticism is okay. Hope you guys like it. P.M **_

_****__**me if you have any questions, doubts, long review, or you want to just talk. Thanks! Oh and Review, PLEEEAASSE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Auslly story Chapter 2 **

**A/N Hey everybody this is the next chapter, hope you guys love it! And by the way who saw the new Austin and Ally episode "Princesses and Prizes". Well I did and I did like it but the worst thing about it is that they're finally going to move on! I literally had a break down and I still feel sad about it, I mean you guys are meant to be together, its destiny. Anyways this chapter is full of complications and surprises. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything except the plot. P.S. - Leave reviews, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Complications and Surprises_

_Austin's P.O.V_

I was about to ask Ally out, but Trish and Dez had to come and find us. Yippee! Not. I

mean it's been two years since me and Ally broke up and I know she still has feelings for

me, I mean I still have feelings for her and to make matters worse I think I've fallen more

in love with her than before. I just need to ask her out again. I was starting to make a

mental list when I felt Ally's hand in mine. I took a double take, ha that reminds me of my

first song "Double Take", and I saw Ally smile. We all ran to Melody's Diner and Trish and

Dez immediately found a table while me and Ally were slowly walking towards them when

we made it the waiter was there and asked us or more like sang to us "Hey love birds,

how's your day, would you like to eat the special burger with mayonnaise" I was so

confused and I could tell Ally was confused too, when the waiter pointed at our hands. I

blushed but at least i didn't blush as hard as Ally. I mean she can blush as red as a ripe

tomato. That's one thing i love about her. Did i say love i mean like. Oh what the hell of

course I love her I can't hide it anymore I'm in love with Ally Dawson, what else should I

say. When we all got our orders and we started eating someone's cell phone rang, at

first I thought it was Dez so I said "Hey Dez are you going to get that?" "Dude that's not

me" Then who could it be, only one person like to put songs for her best friends but none

of us were calling her. "Ally is that your cell phone?" She looked worried and then nodded

her head. She answered her cell phone and said "Hey how are you guys?" I was

confused, why would she keep her friends a secret and why did they have a special

ringtone. I thought I was the only one with an awesome ringtone. I was about to ask Ally

who it was but she wasn't there. I asked Trish "Where did she go?" She shrugged and

said "Austin, she ran right after you started thinking and Dez tried to stop her but she is

a lot stronger than she ever was." I wondered who that was I mean they must be

someone special to get that song which I only heard it this morning. It was that song

that band was singing. Love me. That was the ringtone for the person who was calling

Ally. I still feel devastated I couldn't believe someone else had reached Ally's list of

awesome friends. My ringtone was Can't do it without you. I didn't get it. Who could that

person did and what did they do to be in Ally's list. More importantly, who are they?

_Ally's P.O.V_

"Hello?" I was wondering why this person was calling me right now. They would always

talk to me at night or early in the morning. "Hey Alls! I know you are probably wondering

why I'm calling you during the day. Well I couldn't wait to tell you some awesome,

amazing, and good news! Guess What?!" he said. Yeah he is the first one to call me Alls,

but when he moved I felt that Austin kept on calling Alls more and more often, so

whenever he called Alls it reminded of Austin. The only problem is whenever Austin said

it, it reminded me of my BFSBAFM, Best Friend Since Birth And Forevere More. "Um... I

don't know" I said. "Really, Alls?" "What?! You know I don't like surprises anymore"

"That's why I called you" "Oh so you got me something, Mister?" "Yes I did Missy"

"What is it? Tell me or else I'm going to die of anxiety. Please tell Meeeeee" I said with a

dramatic sigh at the end. I heard static and thought, No NO NO NOOO DON'T DIE ON ME

NOW! I NEED TO KNOW! I heard a long pause then he came and said "I

gathered the whole gang and my parents, oh and our family friend. So here it goes...

Me...and ...My..." "Just tell me! And Hi you guys and Mr. and Mrs..." "WE ARE ALL

COMING BACK TO MIAMI AND THIS TIME WE ARE GOING TO STAY THERE UNTIL DESTINY

TELLS US TO MOVE!" I was so shocked and well surprised, maybe I do like Surprised. I

was also filled with happiness and Joy. "Really?! When?! I'll pick you guys up from

the airport!" "Yes Really! Oh and the day after tomorrow and That's wonderful!" I

can't wait to see your sweet beautiful self Ally-cat Sweet-Marie Dawson. I bet you

became a wonderful and amazing young women,am I right?" Then I got this tingly warm

feeling in the pit of my stomach but I brushed the feeling away and just giggled and

blushed. Thank goodness he can't see me. So to get revenge I said "And I can't wait to

see your cute handsome self. I bet you become ahunky hot Guy _AND_ You and your band

are famous and all the girls must be drooling on you and the band. Am I right?" It was

quiet except for the giggles from my BFSBAFM's sister and mother, and the whispers that

may be my BFSBAFM and his brothers and friend. Then he came back and said "You won

this challenge Ally Devious Marie Dawson, but I'll beat you when we arrive to Miami." I

smiled and said "Can't Wait" then i heard a lot of Ohs, I just laughed. That's why I love

My BFSBAFM and his family. They were fun and silly when it's the time to be fun, but when

it's time to get serious they become serious. "Oh yeah Dawson, when I beat you at my

games and at your games you'll be whishing that you just hadn't done that." I smirked

and said "Bring it." I look at the time and see that it took me about an hour and 20

minutes to catch up with my BFSBAFM. "Sorry you guys but it's time for me to go." I

heared them say "AWWWWw, can't wait a little bit more?" "Sorry you guys" "Fine, Bye

Ally!" Said my BFSBAFM's family plus family friend. Then my BFSBAFM finally said "Bye

Sweet Marie. Can't wait to see you and be there with you." "Bye Ross Shor Lynch." i

whispered andhung up.

* * *

**I know, I know It's too short! Sorry about that but i Pinky promise that I will write more and more. Well what do you think! Ohhh Ally's BFSBAFM id none other than ROSS SHOR LYNCH! Can you believe it. But keep on reading because another unexpected guest is coming to the story, and yeah I'm addin R5 too and Ryland in the story. So review please. :) Until Next time**

**-Ausllyraurar51fanintheworld**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not posting faster, It's just been a busy week for me. I moved and I had to adjust to the new life. So far it's good. I made a bunch of friends and only one loves Austin and Ally! Can you believe that? Anyways, she is also A Raura and Auslly shipper so we became best buddies. :) I am kinda down because I miss my old friends, but when I first came here I felt like I was "Finally Me", get it but yeah I seriously feel like my new friends now more than my old friends. What do you guys think? Oh and another reason I miss my old friends is because one of them is my best guy friend and I sorta miss him more than I should. I didn't know "what's coming over me", another song of Laura Marano. Anyways Yeah, I don't know what to do! Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

**_Austin's P.O.V_ **

I thought I was Ally's only friend. I mean her best friend. Her guy friend. I don't know who that person is and why

they called Ally but I'm going to figure who they are. "Austin? Are you okay?" asked Trish. Wow I never actually

heard Trish being so nice to someone. "Austin? Hey are you day dreaming? You better talk to me now before I hit

some common sense to you!" There's the Trish I know. "It's just that I thought I was the only one with a special

ringtone. Like mine is Can't Do It Without You." I glumly sat there thinking who it could be. I know it's not Elliot and

Dallas, so who could it be? Dez suddenly jumped and squealed "Omg! It can't be!" I stood up when we heard the

bell ring. I saw a happy Ally doing her happy dance or as we say "The Ally Way" dance. I was glad that Ally was

happy but... "You guys you won't believe what just happened?!" squealed Ally, while fangirling around the diner. I

faked a smile and I barely breathed out "What is it?" She started to jump up and down but then a frown came to

her face, her lip started to quiver "I...I... Just promise t...that you g..gu...guys won't g...get m..mad at me for

k...keeping this f...for a l...long t...time..." My eyes widened and I knew what she was going to tell us she met a guy

during her trip to New York. She kept on looking at us because it was stony quiet. Ally realized that and she sat

next to me so no one would listen to our conversation. She stared at us and that's when Dez screamed "You are a

secret agent, working with the government of Russia but you are a double agent and you are actually working for

the United States Of America. This United States of America." We all look at him like he has totally gone mental.

"WHAT?! NO!" yelled Ally. She started to breathe in and out and started once again "Can you three please promise

to not get mad at me for keeping my um... well this awesome news a secret?" Ally did her puppy eyes and I nodded

vigorously while Trish and Dez just mumbled a "Sure" She puffed out "OKAY WELL YOU SEE MY BFSBAFM AKA MY

BEST FRIEND SINCE BIRTH AND FOREVER MORE IS COMING TO TOWN AND HE'S BRINGING THE WHOLE FAMILY

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I'M SO HAPPY!" Once again she jumped up and down. Us knowing Ally for a while now, knew

what she said but the other customers well they looked at her like she had completely gone bonkers! Trish and

Dez were happy for her I was too except I kinda faked a smile. I was glad to see Ally so pumped up and

enthusiastic but I had a fear that Ally was going to forget her career, her school, her families, her friends, her best

friend, me. I know why are you being so selfish Austin well I noticed that we humans tend to be hypocrites and

selfish, so before you say it you better not be someone selfish because you will become a hypocrite. Anyways Ally

beamed at every single one of us and that was enough to make my day. My fake smile transformed into a true

smile. My smile was full of happiness and love. Ally was still rambling but it was slower this time "My friend is

bringing the family's new friend and my friend has a band! It's kinda like a family band but the drummer is the

family's friend and yeah." By the way Ally was smiling I could tell she was proud to announce her big secret and

telling us about her friends. "Aww thanks Austin and I am proud of me finally telling you guys the secret it was so

hard to keep it I actually thought you guys would find out sooner." We all looked like we were insulted but then we

nodded. We do sneak around for secrets. I defended myself "What?! It's not like I sneak around and

read your book!" Ally raises an eyebrow as if daring me to say I've never done it. I hesitate "Fine, so I did do it

once" Ally glares at me "Fine! I did seven times. But it was for a good cause. I swear!" Dez and Trish just chuckle.

"Okay, I'm throwing them a Welcome Back Party were me, Austin, and my friend's band are going to perform"

squealed Ally. "Hey, Ally?" questioned Dez. Ally nodded, "When did you last see your friend?" Ally's face softened

remembering something. She sighed "Oh It was when I was nine-year old. I remember it me and um..." When Ally

said that it felt so familiar. "Were we there?" She shook her head "No, no it was just me and..." Ally gulped and her

face became even paler than before. "What is it Ally?" I asked worried. "It's just.._*sigh* _I used to have the best

friend ever and no offense to you guys..." referring to Trish "but she was so nice and was always there even when

she wasn't suppose to." Trish was Jealous I could see it in her eyes "Really? She's better then us?" scoffed a very

pissed Trish. "No, well not anymore" Trish was about to say something else but realized what Ally just said. "She's

not your friend anymore..." Dez looked teary and mumbled "I... Is she d...dead?" Ally looked at him but shook her

head "She's alive alright, but after my friend left we um...weren't the same. Now I don't really know who she is or

were she is." lied Ally, I knew she lied but I let it go. "Ally, not to be rude or anything, but why didn't you introduce

us to your friends? No, here's a better question why didn't we ever see them in school?" said Dez quizzically. Ally

giggled "Because they were home-schooled." We must have looked shocked because she added "Not everyone

goes to school I was also home-schooled before I met you guys." We changed the subject when Trish brought up

another question. "Um...when are your friends coming?" She grinned "The day after tomorrow!" Then she realized

something "Austin!" Ally's eyed were filled with worries and stress "What?" I asked worried. "We need to write a

song! Oh and let's perform You Can Come To Me!" She took my hand and dragged me away from the diner not

before saying goodbye to a curious Dez and Trish.

**_Unknown's P.O.V _**

I Can't believe It! Ross Lynch Is coming BACK! I fell like my world has been reborn again. The last time I saw him

was when we both had our first kiss. We haven't talked about it since. But the kiss was amazing I remember that I

felt sparks,but he left. That day I felt like the happiest girl in the whole wide world. We put that kiss behind us

because we didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship. I haven't seen him since well when I was

nine-years old. It feels good to think he'll be back and as soon as he comes back so would Ally, it feels good to think

it will be like the good old days. Sadly, I know that will not be the case because of that little argument I had with

Ally. It wasn't anything major, but we both took it personally and when I was ready to forgive and forget it was too

late. Ally became super close to Trish, Dez, and... Austin. I know it's not good to point fingers but if I had to it will be

all Austin's fault. Austin was the start of the argument of me and Ally. He became so close to Ally that she would

miss our secret meetings with me and Ross, not that I complained because I had more time with Ross and within

that time, he and I became even closer than before. Ross had told me he had a crush on Ally and when he did it was

too late to tell him that I developed a crush on him so I kept my mouth closed and promised I would help him get

Ally. After all I was the one who "Loved Love". When Ross left, my heart broke but not all of it because my best

awesome friend was there for me, Ally. Until I had enough of her coming late to our secret meetings, I told her off

the bat, that it was getting frustrating and she kept making excuses of her being with Austin and the one remark

that pushed me to the limit was "And I think Austin is a great friend he reminds me so much of Ross. Sometimes it

feels like Austin is a replacement for Ross." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was 3 years since

Ross had left and she forgot about him already! How could she, we both promised, we swore that we would never

forget about him. We knew that Ross was our friend, we admired him, we trusted him, we missed him, we loved

him. He loved us both, but he only loved one of us more than the other. Ally. Yeah, that was wonderful. Not. It hurts

that the guy you like likes someone else, but what really hurts is that the person you love, loves someone else who

loves him but loves someone else and chooses the other guy. It irritates me.

_**Ross's P.O.V**_

I can't believe I'm going back to Miami, Florida! Woo-hoo! Yeah that's how much I missed Miami. Well actually

that's how much I missed my friends especially my two greatest friends ever. My BFSBAFM aka my Best Friend Since

Birth And Forever More and my Best Friend Forever Even After Death aka my BFFEAD. I missed them so much that I

wouldn't talk to anyone when we left Miami. Not even my parents, but then I made friends who made me happy for

a while, but I still thought of them. They were wonderful and my siblings loved them both. The only problem was

that my parents only liked one of them and not the other. I was furious with my parents they would never let me

hang out with both of them, they would only let me hang out with my BFSBAFM and not my BFFEAD. So the three of

us would secretly go to our secret place and hung there, we are the only ones who know about the secret place. I

sigh letting all the memories flow back in my memory, erasing the memories I made in Colorado and around the

world. I forgot about meeting with famous people, I even forgot that a few fans wanted Raia to happen, I forgot

about making the movies of Teen Beach Movie and The Muppet Show: Most Wanted. I forgot everything and all

that's on my mind is... "ROSS!" I groaned at that interruption. "WHAT?! YOU INTERRUPTED ME WITH

SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!" My sister came in and stared at me before speaking. "NO WAY!" I jumped from

my seat and fell on the floor. "I'm right here you didn't have to scream at me you know" She smirked at me, it was

the evil grin or her "_I know something that you_ _don't _". Rydel's grin turned into a pained look "You missed them for

too long didn't you?" When she said that it felt like someone stabbing me in the heart. You know now that I come to

think of it , how does it feel to be stabbed in your heart? "Trust me you don't want to know how it feels to be

stabbed in the heart." replied Rydel. RYDEL?! She just looked at me "Yeah? I am right here you know, there's no

need for you to scream." Did I say that out loud? "Um... yeah, you said that out loud." Wow I should really stop

saying everything I'm thinking. "You should." After that Rydel got frustrated and got up to leave, but before she left

she turned to me and said "You know, you should really make up your mind." I look at her puzzled by what she said

and that's when I realized what she meant. When my confused face faded a surprised one replaced it. "That's it

buddy you have to choose between the two of them, lose them both, again, or lose the one you love and get the

second choice. What are you gonna do Shor? Your BFSBAFM or your BFFEAD? You better choose before it is too

late." I was shocked, how could she know? "Rydel, how could you..." What, no she has not been eavesdropping in

my conversation with Ratliff. Rydel was uncomfortable and was now fidgeting, "I kind of eavesdrop your

conversation with Ratliff but because I wanted to know if you were talking about me." Her eyes widened and I

smirked. "You like Ratliff." She shook her head but then nodded. I knew it. Rydel started to pace back and forth.

"Ross, we have to figure out who you should end up." I nodded thinking, then Rydel stopped and yelled "I know!

You should choose who was your first crush." I nodded and then I knew who that was "Ally was my first crush."

Rydel's face twisted and she asked "Really? I mean so ask her out." I shrugged "But she wasn't my first kiss It

was..." Rydel started jumping up and down "Tell me who gave you your first kiss." I smiled at the memory. "It was

the day we were leaving so I was saying goodbye to my friends so Me, Ally and ? met in um... the park and we

hanged out but then Ally left and it was just me and ?, and it happened so fast she was beautiful and I leaned in

and she leaned in and I kissed her. I felt the sparks flying and I panicked so I pulled away and gave her a kiss in the

cheek and ran. We haven't talked about it, we let it go." Rydel was fangirling and I chuckled, but then frowned.

"Ross? What's wrong?" I sigh, "I know who to choose." she rose an eyebrow "Ally. I choose Ally." Rydel started

choking and she said "WHAT?! WHY?!" I took a deep breath, "? keeps on telling me that she was willing to help me

get together with Ally. Obviously she just likes me as a friend." Rydel frowned and just nodded "Okay, um you know

I got to go..." she ran to her room. I knew I had to call my BFFEAD. "Hey Ross! I can't wait to see you, oh and I am

so sorry I can't meet you at the airport." I just sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "It's okay. Hey um can you

help me get with Ally?" There was a pause and then she sighed, "Of course Rossy, I told you I would help with

anything." I feel disappointed, what did I want her to say? That she didn't want to because she has a crush on me.

Nope, I like Ally not my BFFEAD. "Thanks L..."

* * *

**A/N So, what do you think? Who is that unknown person? Who is Ross's first kiss? Will Rydel tell Ratliff about her feelings? Will Ratliff feel the same? What will Austin do when Ally's friend comes? Will I stop asking Questions? Why do I keep on asking questions? I don't know. Oh and who saw the KCAs? I didn't. :( But I know Ross won Fave Actor! Congrats Ross! Oh and Laura was there too. I only know that. P.S - I want to know if you guys agree in tweeting #AustinandAllyseason4 and #AustinandAllyseason4-8! I really want to know! Review or PM me if you agree or if you want to talk about the KCAs or Raura or Auslly or anything you want to say, :) Thanks!**


End file.
